Loved ones and Roses
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: On the anniversary of the Bloody Valentine Athrun decides to pay his Mother's grave a visit. However who he sees there comes as a surprise. Both Meyrin and Athrun end up sharing some tender moments about loved ones and Roses.


Loved ones and Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters, these words however are my own.

AN: There's just something about Athrun and Meyrin that I really like and even though their time together throughout GSD was limited I found it to be so very inspiring. I wanted to caution you that the word 'Mother' is used way to many times for one Fan Fiction (What can I say? I like thinking that Athrun was a Mommy's boy X3) and the words in _Italics _are Athrun's memories. Also the bit that Meyrin says "Flowers represent a persons life…" was not done by me. At least I don't think it was, I'm sure it got stuck into my sub conscious somewhere along the line and I wanted to throw it in. Oh and Meyrin's Uncle was made up, I just wanted something for both she and Athrun to be able to connect with. Anyway, enjoy the slight hints of Athrun x Meyrin Fluff! And I hope no A x C fans eat me!

* * *

Four years. Two months. Fourteen days.

That's how long Athrun had been without a mother.

_"Where do you go when you die mom?" the question was abrupt, full of curiosity and was now in need of an answer. His mother, who was tucking him snugly into bed, curved her lips into a gentle smile "It depends on what you believe and there is no certain answer…"_

Athrun frowned at that, a question without an answer? How could that be?

"But even when those who have passed on leave this world they are never truly gone. They are in our hearts and in our memories" she tapped her head indicating where all of her own precious memories were stored before continuing " So even when it hurts to lose someone we love in a way we are n ever really alone. Because we always carry them with us…"

"Mother…" whispering that solemn word the ex soldier of ZAFT placed a hand over his heart. He knew she was there, watching over him just as she had done when she had been alive. But that didn't mean he missed her any less, it did mean however that he found some comfort in the words she had spoken that night.

Countless events had happened since the tragedy of the Bloody Valentine. A war had spawned from the grief of those who had lost loved ones as people had riled in the streets demanding revenge against the ill-bred Naturals. Athrun knew those feelings well, he had fought hard to destroy all those who had caused him such unbearable pain. The world then separated from each other and pitted friends, family and comrades against one another. And once again even more lives were lost.

His Father broke that day when his mother, Lenore Zala, was killed in the tragic Bloody Valentine. And in a way Athrun had as well…

The man made wind tugged gently at his dark hair and the flowers that he was carrying. It had been to long since he had been here last. Countless graves lined the soil for as far as the eye could see, each one engraved with the name of someone who had died. Few others were here now; a ceremony had already taken place earlier in the day in remembrance of February the fourteenth, the anniversary of when the nuclear missal tore through Junius 7. Cagalli had been there along with Kira and Lacus. They each gave him support and took the time to grieve for those they had also lost in the war. It had been a somber day, but it also reminded each of them they were not alone.

Darkness was setting in now, as the sky was painted with inky reds and soft hues because of the setting sun. His shadow lengthened and the last of those who had come to pay their respect began to leave.

All except, Athrun noted, for one.

Standing over a grave with her back turned to him stood a lone woman. Her hands laid slack at her sides as a blushing green dress billowed softly in another gentle breeze. It took a moment for him to realize who it was as he slowly approached from behind.

"Meyrin?"

The auburn headed girl jumped just a little before turning around to face her former commander "Athrun-San!" it seemed as if she was just as surprised to see him here, he figured that perhaps she had thought he had already left for Orb once again.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, it's good to see you again" he told her, noticing that her eyes were a little bit red. He wondered if maybe she had been crying.

Her shoulders slumped a bit but she retained a smile "It's good to see you again as well" she replied while twisting a handkerchief in her hands. "The ceremony was lovely today, Lacus-Sama has such a pretty voice" she commented. His former fiancé had sung numerous songs, including Fields of Hope.

But if Meyrin had been there, why hadn't she told him that she was going?

"Those are for your mother, right? They look really nice, I'm sure she will love them" Meyrin indicated towards the bouquet he held in his hands. It was different from his usual arrangement of white lilies and orange orchids. He now held half a dozen roses; they had been one of his mother's favorite flowers.

_"Why do you like blue roses so much?" Athrun had a question for everything it seemed, but his mother never did mind. She told him it was the best way to learn. "Why not red? They are the real ones right?" he fingered a petal and noticed how soft it was, almost as if it were made of silk._

Lenore finished cutting the stems of the remaining flowers and placed them in the crystal vase on the table where her son sat "Because, they are very special to me," she had said simply. But, Athrun pressed his curiosity just a bit more "Is it because they have the same color as my hair?" he wondered as he tried to pull his bang into his eyes to get a good look at it.

His mother had laughed; it sounded like wind chimes. "No, but I guess that could be another reason though couldn't it? The true reason I love them is because even though these roses are created through a special process they are still beautiful in each and every way as its red counter part. It still has the same scent and the same texture…so in reality even though these flowers are different they are essentially still the same." Athrun couldn't help but wonder if his mother was also referring to Coordinators and Naturals that day. Because after all even though they were different as well they were both still human…

Athrun nodded "Yeah, my Mom used to be really fond of roses. Especially blue ones." he shifted the flowers in his arm, their faint scent mixed in faintly with the other plants on the graves to form a sweet smell.

Meyrin smiled "Is that so? Then she isn't the only one…" stepping to the side she reveled a handful of red roses placed on top of the headstone she had been standing in front of. The inscription read: Aoki Hawke.

"Meyrin…was he…" Athrun blinked at the last name, it was clear that the grave that lay by their feet was a relative of hers.

"He was my Uncle" the former CIC explained looking towards the name fondly "He was a Horticulturist studying the biochemistry of flowers while stationed on Junius 7. He was there when it…" she didn't need to say any more, Athrun had already guessed what had happened to the late Aoki Hawke.

The former pilot was all too familiar with the pain of losing someone and the recovery process that went with it. He wondered why she hadn't told him about his Uncle sooner. As being the son of the former Chairman it was common knowledge how his Mother died.

Meyrin's eyes started to fill up with tears "My Uncle didn't believe in war or conflict of any kind. So when I joined the military along with Lunamaria it really surprised our family. I knew it wasn't something Aoki would approve of but I knew he would be proud of me".

So then was that the answer Athrun wondered. Was it that Meyrin didn't want to speak her Uncle's name while she was involved in the war? It seemed to make some sense to him.

"My sister and I were young when he died" she continued, looking as if she refused to cry "He had always been kind to us and would always have such interesting stories to tell about his work. He would talk about all of the people he met and the different things he learned. Though he loved us both equally he would always say that I was the 'red rose of love' and that someday I would grow up to be quite the romantic and lovely young woman".

"_Someday my little man your going make some lucky girl very happy" gentle hands fixed the tie on his suit. He looked up into his mother's eyes and cringed, "…Mom girls are boring. I rather take apart things and figure out how they work then try and understand girls"._

Athrun dispelled the memory and smiled sadly "It seems you miss him a lot" he said to her as the familiar ache of losing his Mother came in another fresh wave. Meyrin nodded "I do, and so does my sister".

She turned around and looked at the grave once again.

"My Uncle once said that a flower represents a person's life. Most people live quiet and sheltered lives. Other people never see them when they blossom, never notice the difference when they struggle or when they are tended to and loved. But when those people are noticed by others, they unknowingly inspire them to be stronger of mind and heart".

The former Zaft soldier thought about those words a moment and gave a look of sympathy "Your Uncle was very wise" he hesitated a moment before stepping forward and placing his right hand on her shoulder. Meyrin's eyes widened a bit as she turned to meet his gaze and he noticed the subtle blush that crept up on her cheeks "He would be happy to know you came to visit him today and that you still think of him" he said with a smile.

Meyrin smiled then, it was a little brighter then before "Yes, I think you might be right".

_Athrun leaned back to wipe the sweat from his brow "Ugh…who knew gardening could be so much work?" he shook his head with exhaustion as Lenore chuckled softly beside him. "Roses are a lot of work" she admitted, "But it's what you give them as you watch them grow that's so important"._

His younger self picked up a pail of water and poured it gently over the flowers as his Mother had instructed "What kind of stuff?" he asked, wondering if he could boast about making monstrous plants to his friends at school.

"Well..." His mother began, taking the pail just as it started to wobble in his fingers "Roses need food, water and sun just like anything else that grows here. But they also need time and patience and caring words to make them grow" Athrun looked up just as his Mother smiled "And one more special thing…"

"Really? What is it?" Athrun asked eagerly, his face bright. But his Mother had just chuckled some more and shook her head "That one you will learn when the time comes. Maybe when you're a little bit older" she hinted leaving him to ponder what that 'special ingredient" was. 

Athrun removed his hand and plucked a flower from his Mother's bouquet. The blue rose seemed delicate by itself before he knelt and placed it with the flourishing red ones on the marble head stone by his feet. Meyrin blinked a few times just as Athrun straightened himself up and looked at her "Now your Uncle can know that we were both here. That we both hope that he is at peace"

After all both he and Meyrin were one in the same. They had both loved and lost someone very dear to them in the same tragic way.

Another smile graced the former CIC's lips "Thank you Athrun, that means a lot to me" she paused a moment and looked back at the grave "To both of us".

Athrun returned her expression and nodded "I'm glad then" he said as he turned to make his way back up through the rows of stone and place his bouquet next to his mothers resting place. From behind he heard Meyrin's voice catch as she opened her mouth to speak "Ah…At-Athrun" he looked back to see her bending down to pick up a red rose "Maybe…Maybe I could place this with your Mother to? So that way she would know that I was thinking about her like you thought about Akoi".

_"What's this?" Lenore had asked, watching as he had trudged into her house smudged with dirt and holding a single blue rose._

But Athrun had smiled "Its for you" he had said, extending his tiny hand a little.

"For me?" she had questioned, her eyes widening as she took the flower "This isn't one from my garden is it Athrun?"

Her words seemed all knowing but he had grinned and shook his head "No, Mother its not".

She smiled, it was serene and proud "You figured out the last ingredient haven't you?" and he had simply nodded, smiling as his Mother pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thank you Meyrin" Athrun had said, as they both turned together and started to walk "I think both my Mother and I would like that very much".

After all it was his Mother who had taught him to appreciate Roses so much. Their tie with people was much like a relationship. It needed caring words and time and patience to grow and flourish into something wonderful. __

And just like a relationship Roses needed one more very important thing.

Love.

"There" Meyrin had smiled as she placed her bright red rose in the center of his blue ones. They rested there nicely under his Mother's inscription. "They look good together" she commented, blushing just ever so lightly before she clasped her fingers together to say a prayer.

Athrun smiled; somehow he couldn't help but agree.

"Meyrin? There you are!"

Both he and Meyrin blinked and looked over their shoulder to see Lunamaria coming their way. "I've been looking every where for you" she chided causing Meyrin to stutter a bit and apologize greatly.

"Hello Lun--" his words were cut off short but someone calling from a distance.

"Hey Athrun!" His dark green eyes scanned the hill top to see Kira waving at him with Lacus holding his arm "We're getting ready to leave" he called out leaving Athrun to nod and shout back "Coming!"

He turned to look back at Meyrin once more "Thank you again Meyrin…for everything".

A bright pink rimmed her cheeks but she smiled back just the same "Ah, same to you Athrun! Goodbye" she waved at him as he began to walk towards his friends. From behind he heard Luna quietly whisper "So, what did you and the Commander talk about?" she prompted sounding eager. But Meyrin didn't seem bothered at all "Loved ones and Roses" she replied simply.

And as Athrun made his way back to Kira and Lacus he left Meyrin feeling that maybe somehow—in some small way--they knew each other a little bit better than before.


End file.
